Magic
Overview : There are many different kinds of magic, but they all are one of two kinds: Divine and Arcane. Divine breaks into Dark Light, while Arcane seperates into multiple kinds, including Conjuration, Illusion, Transmutation, Necromancy, and many more. Arcane : Arcane magic uses a substance known as mana, which is constantly flowing in the air like the wind, though is invisible to the naked eye. Those who are either born with magical ability, Sorcerers, or have studied magic, Wizards, can pull this mana from the air, and form it into a physical spell. Weaving raw mana into something fully physical such as, say, a fireball, is not an easy feat to say the least. To cast a spell drains a caster's physical strength as well as mental. The more powerful the spell the more draining it is. *: Evocation: : Evocation magic is any kind of offensive magic used for fighting another person. A few examples would be Fireball, Ice wall, Lightning Bolt, Wind Blade, and Toxic Storm. *: Conjuration: : Conjuration is used to summon beings from other planes of existance, or simply create something from your own through mana. Common Conjuration targets are Baloths, Askari Hounds, Xorn, and Gretchin. *: Transmutation: : Transmutation magic is turning one thing into another by using mana to change its physical shape, density, color, weight, and so on. Common Transmutations are Stoneflesh, War Mutation, Rusting Grasp, Color Death, and Liquification. *: Illusion: : Illusion magic has to do with the mind, creating a shape, being or attack which seems real without really being there. Illusions seem real to those who do not know it is fake, and unless they have a strong enough willpower to see through it, they can potentially be killed, for their mind tricks their body into thinking it is dead. Common Illusions are Ghost Sound, Silent Image, Phantasmal Killer, and Mirror Image. *: Mysticism: : Mysticism the study of magic itself. Mysticism can be used to enhance one's own magical spells or abilities as a caster, or bring down others and destroy their spells. It is thought to be one of the hardest schools. Common Mysticsm spells are Focus, Spell Absorption, Detect Life, and Enhance Spell. *: Enchanting: : Enchanting magic it about changing the abilities of an item without changing what it actually is. It is also used to create scrolls and potions, and can be cast onto people. Common Enchanting spells are Blindness, Deafness, Weakness, Charming Tongue, Flamebrand, and Essence Injection. *: Abjuration: : Abjuration spells are completely defensive, such as shields and wards. Common Abjurations are Barnaby's Defensive Measure, Norin's Warning, and the powerful Anti-Magic Shield. *: Necromancy: : Necromancy encompasses all dark energy. Though the most common form of necromancy is raising the dead through using a spell to control them, it also involves bestowing curses, giving somebody a disease, draining somebody's strength or willpower, and other such uses. Common Necromancy spells are Fel Drain, Create Ghost, Doom, and Dessicating Wind. *: Restoration: : Restoration magic all light energy. Mana is used to weave wounds shut, and destroy undead or dark beings. It can lift curses, cure diseases or restore somebody's strength. Common Restoration Spells are Repair Body, Cure Madness, Heal Wounds, and Banish Disease. Divine : Those that cast Divine spells are clerics, those who follow their gods to such a level that they are granted spells by them. A cleric only has a certain amount of spells every day, but do not have to exert any strength in order to cast them. *: Light : Light magic is all about healing anything and everything as well as banishing all undead and evil beings. *: Dark : Dark magic consists of damaging anything and everything as well as creating undead and evil beings. *: Nature : Clerics of Nature, or Druids, call upon the power of the forest and the animals that dwell in it to give them power, and to fight for them. Druidic magic is given to none other than those who truly put nature before all else. Magic Levels The levels of mages are as follows; Novice: One minor Adept: One major Journeyman: One major and one minor Scholar: One major and two minors Expert: Two majors Master: One mastery, assorted majors and minors Archmage: Two masteries, all other schools become minors at least